priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Temptation
So called, because the contestant is tempted with four prizes (which he/she doesn't have to try to win) plus a brand new car. Gameplay *The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of the car. They are then shown four prizes, referred to as "gifts", one at a time. On occasion, cash is one of the four prizes in this game. Each prize's price or total cash amount is displayed, with one of the digits being the next digit in the price of the car. The contestant must guess which is the correct next digit for each of the four prizes. There are only two unique digits in the price of each small prize (eg: $488, or $1,331), making the choice an either-or proposition. *Once all of the digits have been selected, the contestant is given one last opportunity to change any of the four digits they have chosen. They may choose more than one number if they wish. The total value of the four gifts is then stated, and the contestant is given the choice to take the gifts and quit, or see if the price of the car is correct. If it is, the contestant wins everything; if it is not, the contestant loses everything. *For statistical purposes, it is not treated as a win if the contestant chooses to take the prizes and does not go for the car. History *When Temptation debuted, the contestant did not have the option of changing any digits, and that contestant took her prizes. This rule was introduced by July 12, 1974 (#0975D). *The Temptation board was originally green, and the "actual price" displays were orange with black numbers. The font for the "Temptation" logo changed by October 23, 1979 (#3442D). The large gap at the bottom was filled in by November 6, 1980 (#3854D). The game's pink color scheme debuted on April 11, 1988 (#6841D). The Temptation board was modified on February 26, 1993 (#8715D) with the four-digit display expanded to accommodate five digits, but still offered four-digit cars until March 29, 1993 (#8761D), using the first space as a dollar sign, until the first five-digit car was offered on April 15, 1993 (#8784D). The current color scheme debuted on March 26, 2010 (#5095K), and the contestant's choices now appear in the same font as the actual digits of the car's price, now using electronic displays and using gold 3D Pricedown dollar signs before showing any digits, and lights were also added at the bottom. *Later in the Carey era, Drew would often pretend that it's the contestant's "birthday". *One of the more "famous" prizes for this game is a fishbowl of cash. This was used frequently to make sure there were enough prizes with two repeating digits during the game. The fishbowl of cash has continued making appearances on this game on the Carey version. *During the days of four-digit car prices, there would be no free digit given, and there were sometimes three choices for the first number, but one of them was obviously wrong (for instance, $189). *On November 19, 2013 (#6502K, aired out of order on November 18), this game was played for a Porsche 911 Carrera, valued at $92,745. In the game, the contestant actually had all 5 numbers correct, but had chosen to take the sure-thing prizes worth $3,983. *Temptation was played 3 times on the primetime version. But unfortunately, they were all lost. *The game is currently in a losing streak, with the most recent win happening on October 28, 2015 (#7263K). *On May 23, 2016 (#7551K), a contestant named Patrick Smith Sr. got only the last digit wrong and lost $5,286 in prizes because he went for the car. *The game has not been played since January 26, 2018 (#8185K). Pictures Screenshots Temptation 1.jpg|Here's one of the earliest playings of Temptation from New Year's Eve 1973 (#0701D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Note: There's a large gap in this early setup. Temptation 2.jpg|Here's a playing from December 22, 1983 (#5134D); this contestant is one digit away from winning everything. Note: The large gap is concealed. (Watch the video link seen below.) Temptation 3.jpg|As is this contestant from Bob's final year; again, this contestant is one digit away from winning everything. By that time the board changed colors and added a fifth digit. Temptation 4.jpg|As well as this contestant one away from winning everything during Drew's tenure. Notice the new board, as the contestant's choices are in the same font as the actual digits in the car's price, and are concealed by rotating Pricedown dollar signs. In addition, there are lights at the bottom of the board. Backdrop Setup Tpir_classic_temptation_by_neilrocks87-d47w23u.png Temptation_with_Concealed_Wall.png Tpir_old_temptation_by_neilrocks87-d47s0ot.png tpir___teptation_2010_by_neilrocks87-d47w5ai.png Custom photos Temp.png temptation2.png~original.png Trivia *This game is not to be confused with the syndicated game show called Temptation: The New Sale of the Century, another FremantleMedia production hosted by Rossi Morealle. *Any car can be played in this game, but the 4 prizes being presented have to share one of the correct 4 numbers remaining as the 1st number is given to the player for free. *''Temptation'' is the only game that offers thousands of dollars' worth of prizes without needing to do anything to 'win' them (in spite of the point of the game). *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 46. YouTube Videos Temptation Debut Episode A malfunction-type win from Christmas 1983 (December 22, 1983, #5134D) Last Temptation Winner under Bob Barker's Tenure(February 13, 2007, #3882K) 1st Temptation Winner under Drew Carey's Tenure (January 10, 2012, #5792K) Temptation played for a Most Expensive Car from 2013 (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) 1st Ever Team to Win Temptation for Valentine's Day 2014 (February 14, 2014, #6615K) 2nd Temptation Winner under Drew Carey's Tenure (November 3, 2014, #6872K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games